1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic analyzers for analyzing biological samples such as blood and urine, and more particularly, to an automatic analyzer with a rinse mechanism for rinsing a reaction cuvette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic analyzers that conduct qualitative and/or quantitative analyses on a biological sample such as blood or urine cause the sample and a reagent to react in a reaction cuvette and analyze the constituents of the sample that are to be measured. After one measuring operation, the reaction cuvette formed of a material such as a plastic or glass is generally rinsed for reuse. The reaction cuvette, after being moved to a required rinsing position, is usually rinsed by suctioning the reaction liquid (the liquid left as a waste liquid after the measurement) with a nozzle, then repeating injection and suction of water, rinse water, or the like a required number of times, and finally suctioning the rinse water. In order to prevent the rinse water from remaining in the reaction cuvette after the rinsing thereof, a suction member formed to extend along the inner wall of the reaction cuvette is installed at the tip of a rinsing nozzle. JP-A-10-062431 describes a technique for forming a suction member to minimize the amount of rinse water left unsuctioned.